The Power of the Libido Emeralds (Rouge X Amy Lemons)
by untamedaxl
Summary: This is a lemon about using a new type of emeralds for psychological and physical effects.
1. It's Snowing Outside

It all happened on the coldest day on Mobius when Rouge was running to stay warm. It didn't help her though. The snow was so thick she couldn't find her house.

"I don't want to die from hypothermia, but everything looks white."

Finding a place to stay she was walking slower and slower until her eyelids were shut seeming to be unconscious. As her eyes were starting to see again the color of pink standing above her was talking.

"Rouge? Rouge?"

"Amy?"

It was Amy Rose, who looks very sweaty, talking to her in a very lewd voice with a type of emerald that unknown to the bat. The emerald was ruby red looking like a huge anal bead dripping weird a brown substance. Amy was so hot her naturally inverted nipples started to poke out of her red dress like a huge erection one gets from a smoking hot female doctor checking your balls.

"Let me show you the powers of the Libido Emeralds."

The horny hedgehog took the emerald and shoved it down the bat's cunt. Rouge felt it throughout her body feeling her heart beat going faster and faster.

"How do you like it Rouge?"

"Put in more before I sploosh."

Amy grabbed the rest of the Libido Emeralds putting them in the bats priceless pussy. There was no stopping her. One after another the power of the emeralds started to change Rouge into a titillated wanton. Just like Amy, Rouge's nipples also got really hard, but something more happened with her. Her breasts started to fill with milk like she was pregnant. Leaking oodles of warm sticky milk.

Amy was drinking the hell out of her tits making her fell Rouge's tainted lust. She was so hot her head was moving closer and closer to the tickle spot. Using her tiny tongue the juices from Rouge's pussy was shooting like emissions beams into her mouth. The force of the pre-cum was so much that her anus expelled them sweet sugars from her shithole.

Amy's fierce tongue technique made Rouge's clitoris harden to the point it started to increase in size. It grew so much that veins started to form and the tip of her clit looking like a mushroom with a huge gaping hole in the middle.

"Did you grow a penis?"

"Yes. Now fuck it you whore!"

Her seduction made the pink hedgehog ram her ladyhood into the monster that Rouge's ever-expanding dick.

"Rouge. Why is my stomach hurting so much?"

"My meatpole has not reached my max so it will still increase until I cum even inside your tight space."

Amy's stomach looked nine months pregnant. The bat's three-foot cock forced itself into womb throbbing with its seismic beats. The emerald's power glimmered inside Rouge's morning wood showing that her climax was coming. Amy's heart was beating the same pace as the flesh tower.

"Rouge I swear if you cum in me I…. I."

"Amy I'm cumming…. oh!"

Rouge's meter long king kong schlong oozed with adrenalized ecstasy shooting rivers and rivers of steamy, white, hot honey. The sky was raining man milk. Each compulsory load pushed one Libido Emerald into Amy's filled womb. Her nipples were spewed with the juice that Rouge rushed through her body.

As the one-eyed wonder worm reverted back into a little bean Rouge lost consciousness for a second time. As Amy went back on the ground her legs opened shooting out Rouge's love.

"I can't feel my body anymore."

Amy in a vegetative state has her womb shining with all colors of the salacious gems leaving her with something uninviting.


	2. Dreams & Libido Queens

Amy started to feel every part of her body again in about two hours' time from nerve cell to nerve cell, muscle to muscle until she feels the agony of what Rouge has done to her body which is understandable. I mean that's a 36-inch slab of meat going into a 2 foot 11-inch hedgehog. The leftovers after the "futa" incident gave Ms. Rose bulge that wasn't going away. It was giant, beige-colored and bigger than her whole body. Whatever Rouge did to her it gave Amy an unexpected guest.

"What did she do to me…. ah my stomach!"

Amy's stomach began to gurgle and rumble like aftershocks. The rumbles keep growing and growing until Amy threw up. Putting her fingers into her mouth the sensation became familiar to herself. When the fingers came out it was a white fluid. The same fluid Rouge put loads of into. Other than the white fluid the brown liquid of the emerald was also present in the mouth infusing each other to become a light-brown hue. The taste present on her tongue was something similar to a fancy caramel candy. She used her hands to finger fuck her mouth.

"My spit and the caramel are making my body so lewd that the cum bucket is spilling out. Why is my belly still making loud noises?"

After minutes of rumbling from her tummy she started to shine the colors of the Libido Emeralds again. It made the belly grow larger and larger until it stops. The complete silence made Amy expressing comfort and later discontent. The ambience in the air was making her lose her mental state. She started to hallucinate her friend, Cleo the Hedgehog, coming into the cabin and watch her do explicit things. Cleo would always be there for Amy. From the times, she was helping her to catch Sonic to taking the raw mega dick of Dr. Eggman to save Amy's life. Cleo will always be there.

"Cle-Cleo? I need some help."

The pink hedgehog with her belly bulge surprisingly gone told Cleo to help her with something. Using her anthropomorphic hands, she started to finger herself in pleasure she asked Cleo to help her climax. Cleo started by using her pensile tongue to penetrate the pink pickle jar. Slurping up and down, round and round inside the tight pink taco shell Amy started to moan with excitement.

"Cleo, Cleo, my pussy is urging for you… ah. It needs to be filled by your super creamy Cleosicle. I want to taste your vanilla bean pork sword… ooh. Please help me reach my high-water mark.

After those fruitful words touched her ears, Cleo's heart started beating faster and faster. Her body started to feel the testosterone in her veins. The inside of her twat began feeling hotter than the room temperature.

"Amy what did you do to my body? Something is happening between my legs and I'm scared."

Moments later the sensation in Cleo became as hard as stone growing longer. It was like a mini-me, but ten times bigger. A long with biggie-me came an even bigger pair of cojones filled to the brink of the Milkman's special drink.

"Where's my vagina Amy? Did it get replaced with a meat stick?"

Cleo's throbbing made her pre-cum very thick and shot out like it was regular jizz. Utilizing her new appendage, Cleo was wanking closer to Amy. Her jerking was so great that her footlong was worth fifteen dollars.

"Put it in Cleo. Make me lose my sanity."

Her meat tower slowly enters the cavernous gash with exquisite finesse. By the time only eight inches passed through, Amy's pussy absorbed the remaining twenty-eight. Cleo's vigorous thrusts made Amy lose her mind, turning her into the embodiment of lust.

"Cleo pour your milk into my cereal and make sure you don't spill anything."

"Amy… uuh. I'll make sure your rice krispies pop."

Pushing and pulling inside the womb Amy begins to breathe heavily. Wrapping her legs around the seismic cock, Amy felt good as its loud beats.

"Amy I'm cumming!"

"Remember to not spill anything."

When her gigantic pig skin bus put full power into the last thrust her juices entered Amy like a sticky piston. Her sheer amount love poured into her muffin made Amy bloat like a beach ball as Cleo's dick emits her ecstasy as high as the ceiling. The monster slim jim disappeared when she pulled out, but the butter still remains. Amy with her eyes popped saying that they should do this again.

As Amy woke up from her dream her face was like a statue looking at her stomach towering over her.

"If it was all a dream then why is it bigger than last time?"

Before Amy could put the pieces together her belly started to erupt.

"No, what's coming out of me!?"

Feeling her vivid honeypot, she felt the presence of a new specimen.

"Am I giving birth? It hasn't been even nine months yet nor conception. Someone please help! My cunt is turning into a baby cannon!"

As the specimen comes further and further outward Amy's body start to go vegetative again. It didn't though, but her vagina began to expand 20 centimeters wide.

"What can my dirty hole push out this time? Ahh!"

Like lightning the new specimen revealed itself as a tentacle, but it isn't an ordinary tentacle. It was dual sexcaliburs oozing its honey on the tile floor. They were massive in scale and there seemed to be nonstop.

"My juices are going to cover the whole place….oh. I can't even feel my new yogurt guns anymore!"

Moans kept increasing as her satisfaction was rising. The glow of Libido Emeralds appeared showing her up-and-coming climax. Amy's cockbeats grew louder and louder until her double trouble erupted with a rainbow flow.

"Uh…fuck does it come with now glitter?"

With her pulsating thumper reaching to and end Amy stood up with a face of ahegao, cum-drunk and no longer knowing where she is. Her engorged tits bouncing and lactating around, led her outside the cabin to a place no one really knows. As for Rouge, she is still unconscious in the corner probably feeling the emerald's presence go away farther and farther.


	3. Overloading the Flux Capacitor

Going through the gelid terrain, Amy didn't know what was keeping her warm. She's still trying to level things out, not even knowing where to go, the completely dense haze made it impossible for piecing together any sense of direction nor the time of day. Strolling for what seems to be like hours another cabin emerged into view.

It was different than the last one. For instance, the structure resembled like it had been made of cobblestone instead of wooden logs with a chimney breathing ivory smoke. A series of lights also came into fruition meaning that someone was present in the household. Amy trotted closer and closer until the mahogany door was only inches from her face. Amy barged in with no signal. Checking every door in the home she stumbled across a man puffing out vapor from his lips.

"Hello?"

The man was in shock disappearing and reappearing right in front of Amy.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

"My name is Amy Rose sir…."

"Please don't call me sir because looking at you we are about the same age."

"I'm lost and I don't know where to go. Can you help me?"

"Fine. Here smoke this."

"What is it?"

"You what happens when you get an invincibility shield? The sparkles that encircled you come a plant called Cannabis."

"So, this is…"

"It's weed."

As the two kept talking Amy finds out that his name was Flux the Chameleon who spent his time traveling around Mobius and another planet called Earth, learning about different objects and civilizations. He's also a good at weed farmer, but she didn't catch on to it.

When Amy finally inhales a little bit of the glitter her memory returned into her mind. Everything from the time she first made contact with the Libido Emeralds to finding Rouge in an abandoned cabin then later hallucinating her friend Cleo fucking the shit out of her. Then growing two extra skin flutes spreading their sweet music over the tile floor.

"I remember now. Do you know anything about the Libido Emeralds?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Amy explains to Flux everything that has happened in the past two chapters including the fucking of her female friends.

"Alright I'll tell you, but first do you know anything about the Chaos and Sol Emeralds?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. The creator of the Libido Emeralds was part of the Knuckle's clan, guarding all of the Chaos and Master Emeralds on the Altar of the Emeralds located outside the Mystic Ruins. He understood the power invested in the scared gems, but there was a problem. The creator's wife was um… not in mood into making the beast with two backs so he got very depressed which in turn gave him erectile dysfunction and a severe case of epididymal hypertension."

"What is that?"

"Blue balls. She gave him blue balls."

"Poor guy."

"I know right, but anyway. He tried to solve his problems by cutting tiny bits of the seven Chaos Emeralds and artificially creating the rest of them. They were made, but they were regular gems with a fraction of the real emeralds glory so he needed a good source for them to be use. With the first emerald he took out his joystick and put his healthy dose of happy sauce all over it. The took a major dump on the next and pissed on the third."

"Gross."

"Well in your words the gems made you taste 'caramel'. After leaking on the third gem they were glowing just like the real emeralds, but there was another problem. For the others he could seem to make them work with the rest of the emerald work with his bodily fluids so he did an hypothesis…"

"Which was?"

"That in order for the rest to work he needed the fluids of the other sex."

"How did he do that?"

"Can you let me finish? Using his genius mind, he invented an organic compound similar to what humans called chloroform. One night as his wife was guarding the Master Emerald he came from behind her put over her nose and knocking her out in process. He took her back to laboratory, but now thinking about it, it was more like a dungeon. The creator extracted every dirty liquid from his wife with was milk, urine, feces, and the honey pot's honey. All the emeralds glowed a brilliant light, but his wife had to lose her life by testing the new power of the Libido Emeralds. Each one entering her body through the womb the wife started to act very risqué. Growing an extra organ and flowing milk like you. The creator decided that the power was too much through it did clear his diseases. He plugged up all of her holes and she imploded with the emeralds disappearing."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Short story, my friend Andre and I found them in a pyramid. Andre touched them, became Andrea, Andrea had a drum stick, I had mammary glands and a shame cave, it was passionate that's all I could say."

Amy keeps talking to Flux about finding a way to stop them, but ultimately there is no known way to stop their smutty energy. The two continue to chat while a gleam surfaced in Amy's womb.

"Ah… fuck not again mmmm."

The emeralds power risen, but it did not have same effect.

"My tits are filling with milk… ah. My keyhole needs to be filled with a beefy key."

Moaning while her love juices started to flow out of her beautiful cockpit oozing with desire.

"Flux, my ice cream cone needs ice cream to fill it. Please put three drops of vanilla into it with a cherry on top."

The hedgehog pulled down Flux's pants revealing that he was a good chameleon.

"Mmmm I never knew you had a girthy hotdogger."

"Yeah because I met you about an hour ago."

Amy put her mouth over his subway sandwich moving her tongue in rotations. Her mouth pussy wanted it all, taking it in deeper and deeper until it was down in her esophagus. Deepthroating the man meat she began to feel the lewd sensations entering her mouth. Her dirty tongue started to lick Flux's urethra sending some power into him.

"Ahh my excalibur!"

His dick had reached a whopping forty inches. His pre-jizz spewing into Amy's mouth hole like a tidal wave. Amy swallowed his cream in total making her fish extra wet in the process.

"Oh Flux your pork milk is so warm and good I can't help myself."

Her head rose to his and they tongue kissed with the flair is was hot like a blue sun. Even when they stopped osculating the saliva they shared came with its own steam like a tea pot. Going back to smooching Amy's twinkle cave was not lit up forcing her to lie back and open her legs.

"You still didn't put scoops on the cone chameleon."

"You thought I forgot? I was just waiting for desert."

"Ready to make it shine blue boy?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

Flux lunged at her making Amy squeal with pleasure.

"Mmmm… oh God yes!"

"Where do you want it left, right, top?"

"Left… mmm!"

Flux squeezed Amy's left tit as he was sucking and fucking her. Milk she was secreting tasted like sweat cream. Her nipples poked out increasing her milk load by two. He was fucking her so hard Amy started to infuse Japanese honorifics into her speech.

"Flux-sama my cunny is yearning for more of your man sweets. Put it in more. My insides need your vitamin d."

Her infectious words affected Flux as well.

"Amy-kun I'm ready to…"

Flux went into overdrive as Amy gyrated her hips at high-speeds. Jolting in and out, Amy moans grew more robust. His plunging finally released his noteworthy seed right into the glory tunnel pouring out the excessive amounts.

"Flux-sama I'm… I'm cuuummmiiiinnnngggg!"

Her vagina tingling also expelled the extra amount of man honey. Her body trembled with satisfaction vibrating like a massager on max.

Before their exhausted states caused them to slumber each have one last thing to say to each other.

"I… love you Flux."

"Love you… too."

As the dawn awakened them both of them stood up and went to the cabin were Rouge was at to make sure she's doing okay. They put their clothes were put back on, but due to the raw dog style of fucking the clothes were wet. Going to the garage he showed her his jet ski to travel faster. Passing through the forest again, Amy followed her own tracks to get back to the cabin. It would be a breeze.

"R-Rouge?"

"What the hell!"

Rouge was awake masturbating in the corner as her juices were covering the whole floor, even touching Amy's boot at the front door.

"Amy… I need help."

Rouge turned around in a horrific sight. Tentacles appeared from her pussy shooting cum high as ceiling. Her face was confused and aroused at the same time.


	4. Cabin Fever

There she was. Her face pervaded with lasciviousness from cheek to cheek. Still having her cream stream touching the housetop.

"What the fuck is going on with your friend Amy?"

"Rouge what happened to you?"

"I can't remember much. I woke up and felt drained like there was no substance in my body anymore. It was cold and lonely until a couple of 'friends' joined me."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. They were long, squishy, and hard. Also green."

"Wait a minute succubus lady. How can something be squishy and hard at the same time?"

"You want to try it to find out, horny boy?"

"Nah I'm good. You seem to have a handful or two I should say."

"Anyways my friends latched on to me and I couldn't let go, but I didn't want to let them go either. I felt them coming in and out until they gave me a pie full of cream. The next thing I knew they were in my belly wiggling around like snakes. By the next nine minutes my tummy in grew and I felt my water breaking."

"Rouge don't tell you was…"

"Impregnated by tentacles? Yeah. As I was giving birth, I got a set of twins, but they did not leave my body as if they had attached themselves to my vagina. When I went to touch one of them I reacted like it was part of me now. Then one of them started move and it made me hot. The other one did and I couldn't control this urge to polish the pearl. It made me juice out a lot of my fluids."

"Just how long have you been at this?"

"Well when I woke up you were gone, nowhere in sight. Ahh!"

"Rouge are you okay?"

"Amy…mmm my babies, my children started to move again. Give mommy more of your mayo to fill the bread."

"Hahaha, what the fuck. Did she just say bread? And if those are her kids why is she getting off on them?"

"Incest is wincest."

"I'm tired of your mouth triceratops head!"

"I didn't even say mu…"

Using her new fun snakes they blasted their white sauce all over Flux, sticking him to the wall and shutting him up.

"Stop he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? What about Sonic?"

"I tried and I tried, but he won't fuck me. We aren't even dating. Plus, there is a reason why he doesn't wear clothes."

As Rouge looks at Amy's stomach sensing the emerald's presence which she unnoticeably implanted in her after a series of multiple load spreading, her body hungers for that feeling once more like eating a bunch of your favorite food.

"Amy."

"What?"

"Ever since you used the emeralds on me I never thought about how much of a cutie you really are."

"What are you talking about?"

"My whoopie stick wants to tug on your ass."

"I'm good thanks."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

Amy was trying to escape the cabin dashing towards the door. Rouge's twins grabbed Amy by the feet pulling her toward the bat.

"Flux, someone, anyone help! Please help me!"

One of her tentacles jizzed over the door enclosing everyone inside. Her other tentacle ripped off Amy's overgarments exposing the pink body. Rouge, licking and biting her lips, has her eyes rolling upwards as Amy's body heat was touching hers from inches away. Amy's pudenda were tasting the one-eyed anaconda making Rouge shake.

"Mmm… just what I needed."

The two-tentacle fused into one huge green mega cock increasing length and width. It was one hundred and six point sixty-eight centimeters.

"You are not putting that yard stick in my chocolate factory!"

Rouge started to tease Amy by putting in and out her pulsating pecker. Her own teasing caused her to get really hot and jolted her willy into the dirtier hole.

"Ahh… pull it out! Pull it out!"

"Your tight ass is too good for exiting"

Rouge was fucking the shit out of Amy so hard is almost like they was fused together.

"You want me to pull it out fine"

As Rouge pulled out the boulder Amy her anus prolapsed on the outside making gaseous noises. It was red, huge, and bleeding all over. Leaving discharge over the already juice flooded floor. The hedgehog's face, stricken with consternation, could not believe what she has seen happen to her.

"M-my anus is exposed to exterior air. It's unnatural. That did not just happen."

Amy felt the anal interiors on the outdoors squeezing it like a stress ball.

"It hurts so fucking much."

"Stop whining bitch and get ready because I'll make sure you'll feel all of it."

The bat all of her cucumber back into the derriere making sure Amy was feeling all of the girth and length. Moving the pickle with tremendous force the sharp pains grew more and more agonizing.

"Please Rouge you're ripping me apart. I can't feel my legs anymore… Rouge!"

"Mmm… I will fuck the shit out of you until I get my satisfaction."

Rouge's beef muscle cranked it up the width to a size of a game cube console. Her hips moved more rapid so much so that the clap on clap off machine would be switching off and on.

"Give me all of it."

"All of what?"

"The Libido Emeralds. Give it to me!"

Rouge stopped moving fast, but turned to a slow, more powerful thrust. Each time Amy quivers, not getting the pleasure that her demonic friend is experiencing.

"Ahh… I'm cumming Amy. All in your ass."

"Please no."

"Amy mmm fuck. I'm… I'm… cumming!"

The hot butter entered the stomach filling up Amy like a beach ball. The extra butter she put into Amy didn't overflow this time. However, as it was in her belly it traveled up to her mouth making her vomit with cum. It didn't like there was an end. As two minutes passed by the royal jizzing has ceased giving Ms. Rose a pregnant-like stomach. Meanwhile in the cum-cocoon Flux breaks free of the now hardened mayonnaise. He did evidently fell into Rouge's juice pool which added cum in the mix. Spitting out he called out for his girlfriend.

"Amy! Yo Amy!"

"Flux?"

"You good?"

Amy turned around, showing Flux her augmented stomach.

"The fuck did you succubus?"

"Giving my friend a round two she'll never forget. Now pop out the emeralds!"

"Sorry motherfucker I can't let that happen."

"Ready for another cum web blue boy?"

Flux disappeared without a trace. Rouge's engaged attack began to spurt in different directions around the cabin.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

Hopping off the wall Flux chopped the mutant appendage of Rouge disabling the horrific parent-child connection.

"Nooo my children!"

Rouge fainted, but Flux needed to check on Amy because I mean after all that shit you'd think she would be dead. She's not though. Damn I hope not.

"You better not die. There is stuff we haven't done together."

"Like doggystyle?"

"Yeah, like doggystyle."

"My stomach hurts Flux, but it's not like the other time."

"Is the muffin buttered?"

"No it's the other hole. It's beginning to twitch."

"Okay I'm just going to camouflage for now."

"Why?"

"Andrea and I did a lot okay? I'll be with you… in spirit haha."

"Flux? Fluux?"

He was still present in the room to make she's alright. Amy's anus spread open wide as a basketball. The rumbles in her gut went silent.

"Something's coming out of me."

Just like that a flurry of shit flew out of her asshole hitting the walls and flooding the floor a whole lot more. It took around five minutes before the coast is clear enough for the chameleon to reappear in front of her eyes. She was sleeping on the multi fluid infested floor. Flux carried her back to the jet ski. When he opened the front door the yards worth of bodily fluid got to exit the premise with Rouge lying there for the second time. I don't hate the guy for leaving her there. That cocoon had butter and having to breathe it, not swallow it, for as long as he did damn.

"Fuck dude all I just wanted to investigate not fight a demon who has some weird incest thing going on, but is it incest if they don't even have their DNA at all? Nope it's Saturday now and I got a person to take care of."

Flux loaded Amy on the back of the jet ski, going the hell back home. Man that dude needs a weed break real bad. Amy too.


	5. The Ride Home

The trip back was one very weird. Propelling through the trees Amy opened her eyes to see his electric blue back tensed up in a worried predicament. Flowing her very delicate hand on his back. Flux feeling less worried and more relaxed almost lost control of the jet ski.

"Ahh… whoa! Amy can you stop doing that please?"

"Doing what?"

"Your massaging or whatever. I'm trying to drive home so we don't die okay?"

"Mhm."

She didn't listen to him anyway. Maneuvering her body like a snake she found a way to put her head right to Flux's flesh bottle hiding beneath his pants. Her hand struck out going towards the silver zipper. When she got to it, the sheer size of the triple coiled piece of bacon was enough for her middle finger to twitch with pleasure. She pulled the slider down the teeth until his black boxers were in view. Flux noticed a breeze down under.

"What… is that? Amy!"

"Don't worry I'll make sure it's four hundred and twenty-five degrees."

Amy pulled the Wii remote out into the frosty wind. Sucking it out like a Jack in the Box's handspun milkshake. Flux began getting the happy feels where the sun usually doesn't shine.

"Amy can you stop?"

"Why? It's warm isn't it."

"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"I don have arents anymore."

"What?"

Amy released herself from his dick and sat behind him telling him what happened to her parent's years ago in Eurish.

"What happened to your parents?"

"Well I was once a daughter to a noble household in Mercia."

"Oh that's cool."

"Life as I know it was decent at least, not very adventurous. My parents later took the decision to renounce their wealth to help the poor and sick people of Mercia."

"That was very 'noble' of them."

"It was until… until…"

"Until what?"

"Until Dr. Eggman took over."

Amy began to shed tears.

"Oh shit."

"When he took over the kingdom the High Sheriff became one of his Sub-Bosses and using the Roboticizer to turn the citizens into machines. That device of his eventually got to my mom and dad. I never seen them again after that."

"That must be a traumatic experience for you."

"I wasn't all bad. I lived Knothole for a little bit. I always heard about stories about Sonic and how he's so fast and heroic,"

"Fuck that guy."

"Why don't you like Sonic?"

"People hype him up and think he's some great hero, but he's not. He's really not that fast either."

"You still didn't answer my question Flux."

Flux stopped the jet ski and sat by the tree with ire and sighed.

"Okay since we are sharing here I didn't always hate him. A couple years in the past I lived on an archipelago by Eurish. It was full with peaceful, but strong warriors. A diverse place like you never seen before. Even a group of Echidnas settled on a couple of islands and that's how I met Andrea. One the larger islands had a city that kept the archipelago unified as a united front."

"What was the city called?"

"The city's name was Dreim (Dre-im). That's where I lived and went to school at. It was tranquil, but like any major city it did have a fair share of crime. I still remember that day. That damn one day."

"What happened?"

"Do you always ask questions as I'm talking? Just let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Let's see where I left off… oh! Dr. Eggman eventually made to our islands with his robot army and his Roboticizer. He really couldn't do much anyways, our guardians where already under the mothership. Dr. Eggman couldn't do anything when he did make it into our vision. Not even messaging the island was possible. All of that was stopped before he could reach the altitude of highest skyscraper because of the Striders being on board."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what the hell are Striders?"

"Basically shinobi with a lot more finesse and guardian-like qualities to defend the islands from most threats. Each one is from a lineage of the ancient people that used live there giving them access to certain special abilities."

"Ay that's pretty good."

"It was for a while. The Striders drove him out the capital with no hesitation. Eggman did return soon, but if he couldn't control the city then he would destroy it. He used a drone similar to what Sonic has faced in the past so it was a no brainer to call him and help us with this problem. He didn't show up. The drone dropped to the floor like it was a meteoroid. The Striders couldn't fight it they didn't know how to. It set the island ablaze causing the buildings to explode. Also from his ships underbelly there was three robots resembling Sonic creating a massacre on the streets. My parents took me to one of lesser known islands. Over there they gave me a bag with a map and money, an ancestral tattoo like my mom, and my father's hooded scarf. Mom and dad told me 'We love you son.' and their I was on the next boat to the mainland. I turned around and there it goes sinking in the ocean. I was still looking back and guess who I see dashing through the sea?"

"Sonic the…"

"Sonic the motherfucking Hedgehog. Him just being there made it worse. Did he not give a fuck about it and let people die or did he sit back at his house smacking on chili dogs… that fat fuck."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, yeah. So are we done with the share outs?"

"Mhm. What's the deal with the tattoo on your arm?"

"I'll talk about it later. You're alright."

"Yep"

Amy stood up to walk towards the jet ski as Flux stepped into a puddle.

"Amy what the hell is this?"

"It was my feminine waters."

"So you'd just squirted on the snow?"

"Yeah"  
Putting his hands on his face wishing his life could be normal got back on the jet ski continuing to home. Amy still was not done though they took that detour. Rubbing her hot vertical smile on the seat oozing juices.

"Mmm Flux when can we get home?"

"In two minutes or less. Stop grinding on me I'm still trying to steer here."

They made it back to Flux's house going through the door and trudging into their rooms.  
"Ah weed you never fall me."

Puffing, giving, and relaxing he took a nap on his bed. Just to wake up to his boat being tugged. 

"Yo that's amazing. Wait there's no sausage in my hand. Since when did I use my hand for satisfaction?"

He pushed the blanket off him revealing Amy was giving hand and head.

"Why were you blowing me as I was sleeping?"

"Fuck me."

Flux becoming less drowsy grabbed more weed.

"Wha…"

"I want you to fuck me with all your load."

"You've been acting different ever since we left the cabin."

"Different how?"

"You're a whole lot more inflamed. Which I don't mind really, but I'm trying to relax and smoke my reefer. Also I don't have any ready."

"What if I rolled you while also give you blowjob?"

"If you can then go ahead."

That dude knows something is up. I would go into he's mind, but it should be evident to for you and Flux that's Amy is not the same. What caused it to happen only I know. Well of course I know I'm typing as it goes, but you'll about find it sooner or later… more sooner than later. It was breathtaking to him that she could actually roll weed while blowing him. Which does make her a keeper. Seriously if you got a boyfriend/girlfriend who could do that I'm just saying. Moving forward.

"Now that you're chilled would you mind?"

"Mind what exactly."

"If drained you of all your life force teehee."

"You can't be serious, right?"

"Super serious silly."

Her eyes gleamed with an ichor violet eyes and grew tiny bat wings out of her lower back.

"Okay did she just?"

He looked at her one more and her canines looked elongated and ear began to point sharper up.

"Hell no! Fuck no! I knew she wasn't okay."

That chameleon hi-jumped onto the ceiling and crawled towards his room. Amy flew right by Flux grabbing his leg by her tail and launched to the floor.

"Your custard cannon give it to me or I'll persecute you."

"I cannot do that because I really want keep my filling thank you."

That phrase will probably get his yogurt gun extracted like a go-gurt and ripped off his body, but who the hell knows am I right. Again wrong, I do because I'm typing it… never mind. It will be interesting enough as it is.


End file.
